seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Melting Sea (Location)
The Melting Sea is the bear term for Hudson Bay. It is where Kallik and Taqqiq were born. During the winter, it is frozen over and the polar bears live on it, while in the summer the bears leave it and live on land until it freezes again. It has been melting earlier and earlier every year due to humans making the sea warm up, causing the ice to melt. Orcas and seals also live in the sea. Polar bears are the only kind of bear to live there, as other bears are not capable of surviving in such cold climates. History Manga ''Kallik's Adventure : Kallik and her family live at the Melting Sea. There are many walruses living at the Melting Sea. The Original Series The Quest Begins :Kallik and her brother Taqqiq are born on the Melting Sea, and their mother Nisa decides to take them all to land so that they are safer during Burn-Sky. But as they are crossing some water, Nisa is killed by orcas. Kallik, separated from Taqqiq, travels on alone. Great Bear Lake : The polar bears at Great Bear Lake come from the Melting Sea. Smoke Mountain : Taqqiq mentions he'll try to return to the Melting Sea eventually (which he does). Return to the Wild Island of Shadows : Kallik is certain the island is close to the Melting Sea, and is very happy to return. The Melting Sea : This book takes place at the Melting Sea. There are many more polar bears living at the Melting Sea that are introduced in this book. Places *'The Ice-''' The Melting Sea is renowned for it's ice. The Polar bears live there in Snow-sky, and hunt seals there, while orcas hunt for the bears there, too. All of the bears mentioned below (in Known Bears at The Melting Sea) have been on the ice, except Purnaq, though he probably was. *'The Land-' The land is where the polar bears go during burn-sky when the ice melts. It is fresh with berries and trees. Kallik, Nisa, Akna, Iluq and Kassuq have been here. *'The Burn-Sky Gathering place-' The bears gather here during burn-sky. There is no fighting during this time. Kallik, Taqqiq and Purnaq are noted to have gone here. *'The No-claw's Place-' No-claws live here, and bears will hunt for their meat and the metal bins. Kallik and Purnaq went here. *'The No-Claw rescue center-' No-claws take sick, injured and starving bears here and put them in cages. They later put them in metal birds and set them free once they can be sure they will survive. As of The Melting Sea, it burned down. However, they may rebuild it. Kallik, Shila and Nanuk are the only named bears there, though there are many more bears. Known Bears at The Melting Sea Polar Bears *Nisa (deceased) *Kallik (formerly) *Taqqiq *Purnaq *Nanuk (deceased) *Manik *Iqaluk *Salik *Yakone (formerly) *Akna *Iluq *Kassuq *Shila *Sakari *Tonraq *Pakak *Nukka *Tartok *Olikpok Grizzly Bears *Toklo (formerly) Black Bears *Lusa (formerly) Other Animals *Orcas *Seals *Walruses (Muddy) Trivia *The book The Melting Sea is named after it. *It is Hudson Bay in reality. *In Island of Shadows, there are many typos calling the Melting Sea the Frozen Sea. Category:Locations Category:Bear Terms